A Love Letter to Richard
by elsiecarson
Summary: Hyacinth writes a note to Richard in the hopes that things can change between them. She leaves it on his pillow for him to find she doesn't want to be around when he reads it. Possible response in the future. please read and review!
1. Hyacinth's Letter to Richard

Dearest Richard,

I love you. I'm sorry that I neglected you for so many years. Everything changed when Sheridan was born. I turned my attention from you to him, but Sheridan has moved out and we both need to move on. Can't we start fresh and get closer again? You and I were so close before we had Sheridan. I want to be that way again. I haven't been attentive enough to you and I don't listen well enough to you. You are so special to me and I hate the way that we've become. We're such a stiff, cold couple now and we were never that way before. Even through all this I know I couldn't live without you in my life. You were the person who pulled me away from the family that I longed to be rid of. I've become consumed with becoming high class, but I've since remembered that that's not the most important thing: you are. The affection that was once in our relationship is now missing, but I wish it wasn't. You and I are such an attractive couple and I love you so much. You and I have to learn to love each other again. I'm willing to try anything to get you back into my arms. I'm now unwilling to spend another moment not being close to you. I know you haven't retired yet because you don't want to spend that much time with me. I understand why. I'm an annoying nag. You're bright enough to figure things out without me having to tell you. I have to say out of the two of my sisters who got married I picked the best husband. We know each other so well. I wish we could sit and talk more often. I also wish we could seriously consider sharing a bed. I miss you. I miss your presence and your warmth. The coldness in our bedroom is not just due to the temperature. Come back to me; you'll never regret it. I love you! I'm changing things within me as of now so that we can stay together. Love me the way you used to.

Love,

Hyacinth


	2. Richard's Reply

Richard notices a note on his pillow when he goes upstairs to change out of his work clothes before dinner. He sits down on the edge of his bed and breaks the seal on the envelope. He recognizes his wife's delicate handwriting scrawled across the page elegantly. There isn't a lot of writing on the page, but he can notice in certain spots in the ink there are round spots where there is no ink. It appears as if Hyacinth was crying while she wrote this. She didn't mention anything when he came in. He pulls his glasses out of his inside pocket, in his jacket, and slowly reads the letter. He then looks up from the letter and pauses for a moment. He then rereads the letter a second time. He's unsure how to respond to this sudden outpouring of emotion, even if it is in a letter. Hyacinth isn't normally like this. Should he respond in kind or should he go downstairs right now, kiss his wife, tell her he loves her, and that everything is changing as of right now? He can hardly think straight at the moment. He sets the letter down on his bedside table, changes his clothes, and then goes downstairs to see his wife who has made a remarkable confession to him today, even if it wasn't spoken to him. She doesn't have to speak. "Hyacinth, can we talk for a moment? Just turn the heat down on dinner and come here for a minute."

Hyacinth turns from her place in front of the stove towards the sound of her husband's voice. For once she actually listens to what he says. "Of course, Richard." She wipes her hands on her apron and sits down at the kitchen table, not facing the window.

"I read your letter, Hyacinth, and I must admit I was surprised. I wasn't sure how to react. I didn't know if I should write a reply or tell you what I thought in person. I can't convey everything to you that I need to in a letter, so consider this my letter to you." Richard wipes a tear out of his eye as he speaks.

"Tell me, Richard. Whatever you have to say I'll listen to." Hyacinth reaches slowly for Richard's hand giving him time to pull it back if he wanted.

"I want you to stop blaming yourself, first of all. It's not all your fault. I played a major role in all this. I love you too, Hyacinth. I never stopped. Everything did change when Sheridan was born, but I never thought anything of it. You were just being a devoted mother and I loved that side of you too. Neither of us listen particularly well unless we're hearing something we want to hear. I don't like the way we are together, either, but we can change it now that we see the problems. I so desperately want to be close to you again. I'm surprised that this came up now. I didn't think you saw the problems. I wish I could show you all the affection I once did, but it feels harder now. I want to kiss you and make love to you and tell you I love you, but it's felt so hard and you push me so far away from you, not physically but emotionally. You are a wonderful mother and that was a role you relished. I should have said something when I felt you pulling away from me. Neither of us are very good at speaking our true feelings otherwise we would have tried to change this before now. So, what do we do now?" Richard looks closely at Hyacinth for the first time in many years. He can see the sincerity shine in her eyes. She meant every word she wrote in that letter. She can be so difficult to read, but she's being remarkably open and honest at the moment. Richard is surprised she's actually listening to everything he's saying.

"I can't blame you for this Richard. You did nothing but love me all along. All you ever wanted was to have a loving family and I excluded you from having just that. We have to start listening better to each other or this can never change. I'm glad we're so aware of the issues in our marriage now. Can we fix them all though?" Hyacinth sounds fearful which is very rare for her.

"Of course we can fix them all. Where do you want to start?" Richard says plainly. He's not a writer of poetry or a great orator, but he doesn't need to be. Hyacinth understands anyway.


End file.
